T-Shirts and Headphones
by xvampirexnobodyx
Summary: Roxas is your average high school student. He has average grades, and doesn't do anything extraordinary... until he meets Axel... Rated teen for stuffs, it may change. AkuRoku to come.


**Well, well, well, looks like I have a new fanfic up. My first AkuRoku pairing you have been warned. I'm open to any suggestions for my other stories as well, just PM me. **

**Plus, there's more to come with my new fanfic I should be uploading. Its *Hint* *Hint* a different fandom other than Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or Disney.**

* * *

Roxas is your average high school student.  
He has average grades, and doesn't do anything extraordinary.

And being the senior he his, all of his friends talk of graduation and college.

Roxas does have a few hobbies though. He likes to draw, and play video games.  
Both of his parents tell him he's just wasting his life away with his hobbies.

But Roxas isn't sure what he's going to do with his life yet.

But he does know one thing for sure, he's finally going to  
talk to Xion; the girl of his dreams. The girl next door.

He's had eyes for her since they were in elementary school.

But, only one 'thing' was in his way... Axel Sinclair. This guy transferred from Radiant Valley just in time for Roxas' freshman year.  
Since then, Axel would always interrupt Roxas when he would try to make his move.

The older teen's motives are unknown to Roxas.  
You would think with Axel being four years older than Roxas, he would be more mature, and just leave the Strife alone.  
But he's kept Roxas from asking Xion out since day one of high school.

See, when Axel transferred, he didn't have all the credits, so he decided to  
start as a freshman, instead of a senior. So why is he so interested in Roxas Strife?

Monday. Oh how I loathe this day. And to make matters worse, its raining.  
"Today is gonna be just great." I mutter under my breath.

I pass the normal students to go to my spot under the partially covered courtyard to draw before 1st period.  
Xion always hangs out near here with her friends Namine and Shiki to drabble about this weekend's plans. You know, girl stuff.

I glance up to see an abnormally lanky redhead talking amongst Xion and company. _Err. What's he doing here?_

I must have been staring daggers right into Axel, because he turns around and strides over to where I am at.

"Hey kid. You gotta problem with me?" He towers over me.  
"No." I hesitate to reply, but manage it anyway.

"I think you do, Strife." The older teen smirks.

My blood was really beginning to boil. "No, Axel. Now please, leave me alone."

"Fine, be that way kid. I just wanted to borrow some headphones for chemistry." He turns to walk away.

"Wait. Axel..." I reach into my bag, and pull out a my set. "I know how boring Vexen's class can be."  
Sympathizing with the older male I hand him the bright green headphones.  
"Once you get the old coot talking about global warming, he won't shut up."

"Thanks Roxy." The ginger turns on his heel. I watch as the walking cock-block leaves.

"Why do you let him do that?" The voice announcing that Sora had arrived.

"Here in two weeks, I won't have to put up with him anymore."  
I reply looking up to see Sora soaked. "You miss the bus again? And I suppose you forgot your umbrella too?"  
I questioned the dripping brunette.

I advert my attention back to Xion's group as Sora explained how Pluto got lose again.  
"...And he almost caught Pete this time." Was about the only thing I got from him.

I was too caught up watching Xion cross the courtyard to her drama  
class when, "Roxas?" I hear her call out to me, "Roxas?" and once again. _Oh how sweet her voice was..._

"Hey, earth to Roxas!" Sora shook me by my shoulders.  
"You really need to stop fantasising and make a move already." Sora states snapping me back to reality.

"Come on Sora. How can I when cock-block is always stalking me? Its like that guy knows where I'll be."  
"He knows you'll be where Xion is." He pauses checking his phone. "Shit dude. We gotta get to History class or we'll be late!"

"Why, Axel? I whispered to myself as Sora and I ran to class.

The morning was a drag. "Ugh. This class goes by to slow." I accidentally said out loud.

"Roxas Strife. Will you kindly explain how the Art Nouveau  
movement, was a counter reaction to the American industrialization?"

"Uhh..." thinking quickly, "American artists wanted to counter the industrialization with going back to traditions.  
Making crafts and goods by hand instead of machine. They saw life as harsh, and working conditions as poor.  
The cheaply made crafts and goods were not made to last, so artisans, started making their own."

I paused. "And the art itself was revolutionized by foreign influences such as Islamic, Celtic, and Japanese work."

"Very good Roxas." Mr. Augustine seemed surprised at my knowledge. Well, art is my forte afterall.

"Now class, your homework is to read chapter 14." Mr. Augustine dismissed class early.

_Well I made it through first period safel-_ "Oof!" I had slammed face first into someone much taller than me.  
After I caught composure, "Axel!" I growled. "What hell are you thinking?"

"Hmmp, funny you should ask." The older teen paused."  
I need to borrow your history book for tonight's homework."

"Why do you need it?" I stated through gritted teeth.

"Well, you see, I kind of lost mine." He nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"And you seem to have the chapter all memorized." He finished.

"You're already borrowing my headphones." I spat my words.

"Come on Rox." He begged.

"Fuck off Axel." I turned and walked away. I don't care to be kind to him anymore.

"Huh. Well, have It your way kid." I heard the flamehaired teen state.

* * *

**Well... first AkuRoku fanfic. What do you think?**


End file.
